Jordyn Lixer: A Tale of Two Worlds
by FlyingDolphinHero
Summary: When Minato entrusted his beloved son to an S-Class wizard, he doesn't know how things will turn out. But we do. Follow the Fairy Tail wizard Jordyn Lixer on an adventure she's sure to never forget. The ice wizard who's prepared to leave her world to become a ninja and to protect a boy she's never met in her life.
1. Something New

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto only my two characters, Jordyn and Crystal.**

 **This is my very very very first fan fiction. Enjoy, comment and tell me what you think. Ask questions and give me advice. I hope to do more Naruto and Fairy Tail crossovers as well as just stories. Summer holidays start tomorrow for me so I plan to write more chapters. ENJOY**

* * *

 _"Every family has a story..._

 _welcome to ours. ''_

''So your leaving now, huh?''

''Yep. It looks like it.''

''Jordyn. I'm sorry 'bout missing your party yesterday.''

''It's okay, you left for Igneel and came back with-''

''Loopy,'' he grinned.

''Lucy,'' she corrected him. Jheez, he was such a numbnut.

''Take care of her and Happy and Erza and Gray and Makarov and-''

''Basically everybody in Fairy Tail!'' he laughed.

''Yes, please take care of Fairy Tail,'' she whispered. He looked seriously at her now for he knew how much Fairy Tail meant to her, so this simple request really didn't need to be asked. It was a promise that didn't need words.

No more words needed to be said after that. He ruffled the top of her blue hair and just this once she didn't resist. She playfully kissed him on the cheek and he blushed humbly, no resistance was made.

'' I'm gonna miss you bro.''

'' I'll miss you too sis. And if anything happens you come straight back to Fairy Tail, you hear?''

Fairy Tail, the guild she loved and treasured. The home she always had ; a place where bonds and friendships were made unbreakable and made for a lifetime. This was her life, her family and she was never going to forget that.

Her job request was going to be a tough one. Interesting, but tough. An S-Class request for an S-Class wizard. A decade quest. Ten years away from everyone and everything.

She could feel herself being violently attacked by a mixture of nervous-first-time-jitters and excited-ready-to-go adrenalin.

But wait? Were these tears in her eyes?

' _No way, not today,'_ she thought.

Yes , they really were. It looked like she was gonna miss him more than she thought. Besides, she hated crying in public. Especially around people who would tease her endlessly.

She hugged her brother one more time, making sure to remember his smell. Warm, fiery and slightly meaty. Then she turned her attention to the blue cat beside him, tickling him under the chin and planting a small kiss on his head. As she turned to leave, the cat placed his paw on his head and smiled.

Now at the guild door, she couldn't bring herself to leave just yet.

' _One more glimpse,'_ she told herself. _'Just one.'_ Besides, how could the great Jordyn Lixer leave without a grand departure?

"WHEN I COME BACK YOU BETTER BE READY FOR ME BABY! I'M GONNA BE STRONGER THAN EVER!" she declared. Her hand was placed on her flexed right arm as she grinned at her brother with a determination in her eyes. He grinned back at her with the same mischievous grin she knew all too well. But she also took this time to etch every detail of Fairy Tail into her mind.

The guild and the members in it, were both welcoming. The air was warm and tinged with booze, the wizards inside were drinking, chatting, fighting and just being themselves. Her brother stood at the notice board with the little blue cat, beside him as always. She watched as a blonde girl ran up to meet them, excitedly showing them her new guild mark. They had only met her yesterday and now she was a part of the guild. Jordyn smiled and prayed that the girl would brace herself for whatever guild life threw at her. And also that she would protect Natsu.

Their eyes met, they smiled and she turned to leave. Natsu and Happy watched as the girl they knew became an S-Class wizard.

* * *

''Are you ready, Jordyn? '' Master asked. She jumped down onto the wooden jetty and walked to where Master Makarov was standing; waiting for her with the boat he hired to take them to the guild's sacred island, Tenrou.

''Don't worry, Gramps. I'm rearing to go,'' she replied in a cool, non-chalant manner.

They jumped into the boat and the boatsman started to row them towards Tenrou.

Suddenly, she couldn't contain her excitement a moment longer.

''Gramps, I can't believe you would pick me - ENTRUST me with something as AWESOME as this. I mean I bet Laxus, Mystogan, Erza and Crystal get cool missions. But my one must _really_ top it all off. I mean a whole other wor…''

Master Makarov suddenly clamped his hand over Jordyn's mouth. In the heat of the moment, she had forgotten that this mission was to be confidential. Even Natsu and Happy didn't know anything about it; and she's known them since… well, since FOREVER. The bond she shares with Natsu runs so deep, it's only natural that she calls him her brother. She's never called him anything else.

As they drew closer to Tenrou, Master Makarov smiled to himself. He was remembering an old memory; and he told her too.

''Jordyn Lixer, you were trouble from the day you were born. Mind you, your first visit to Fairy Tail was pretty memorable too.''

* * *

 _On a sunny Magnolia day in the beautiful town of Magnolia, the Fairy Tail guild stands relatively peaceful (for once). But the wizards inside don't quite know what's about to hit them. Furthermore, they don't know that it's a small black five year old girl with hair as blue as Levy's and as small as Master Makarov. Today she visits the guild with her grandmother, former member of the Ten Wizard Saints and former member of Fairy Tail. Not to mention her current guardian. Her grandmother's name is Clare Lixer, user of Nature magic, the magic that uses the Earth and the surrounding environment at her will. Today would be the day that she relieves her granddaughter of her branded mystery. Her granddaughter is Jordyn Lixer._

 _Today Jordyn finds out why she has a mysterious mark on her right hand._

 _Little does she know that it is the emblem of Fairy Tail which, in the not too distant future, she will carry proudly and with respect. But as she stands in front of the guild hall she doesn't quite know what to expect._

 _''This is a guild?'' her squeaky voice inquires._

 _''No, it's a barn,'' the old woman says dryly, a small smile placed on her lips. Partly due to refreshed memories of her time at the guild, but most of it due to her sarcastic little joke._

 _The girl's blue eyebrows knit together as she frowns before turning her attention to the building before her._

 _''Let's go then,'' Jordyn says rather impatiently. But before she could take a step further, there was another voice this time owned by a girl with brown hair in a pony tail and two long bangs reaching just below her chin._

 _''Are you joining Fairy Tail too?'' the girl's purple eyes lit up at the thought of a girl her age. Someone to relate to in the predominantly loud and older guild._

 _''Umm...'' Jordyn was left slightly baffled, not many children approached her, especially in that manner._

 _''Well, come on!''_

 _And without another word, Jordyn was swept into the guild by the brown eyed girl, the girl's orange checked dress swishing out behind her._

 _At the sight of the young girl, the wizards turned and greeted her warmly._

 _''Well if it isn't little Cana Alberona,'' the older members said._

 _Their attention was then turned to the sheepish blue haired girl behind Cana. The older members like Macao and Wakaba noticed her blue hair from anywhere._

 _''Hey isn't that the baby?''_

 _''That's a kid, Wakaba.''_

 _''No, I mean Alana's-''_

 _''YOU WILL NOT TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!''_

 _The guild fell silent at Jordyn's sudden outburst. There was a fiery look behind her eyes and a deep frown; her expression looked fierce._

 _''I guess it's time she knew.''_

 _Master Makarov suddenly appeared out of nowhere nodding his head in agreement with himself, his presence bringing a sense of order to the chaotic guild. And with that, he led the two relatives into the study upstairs._

* * *

Master Makarov suddenly raised his head and looked over to the boatsman who was busy steering and humming to himself. His little black beard waggling with the effort. Suddenly, Master Makarov leaned forward and whispered,

"Do you remember the old folks' tale I told you about?" though he already knew the answer.

"Of course I do!" Jordan giggled.

" Remember that and remember who you are." the Master smiled, a proud fatherly smile that Jordyn had never known personally, except from the Master.

The silence was broken by the husky voice of the boatsman.

"We're here," he announced, as they pulled up onto the shore of Tenrou. Jordyn had visited Tenrou quite frequently (a bit more than she was supposed to, but nobody else needed to know). Her most memorable visit was the S-Class trial where she triumphed and became an S-Class wizard.

Walking through the dense undergrowth, and pastel coloured environment, brought back the memories of the time spent there.

They walked and climbed through rocky terrains and dense grassland, until they finally reached their destination, the place where the mission would begin. The place where Fairy Tail's first master and founder, Mavis Vermillion. And as they walked closer, the ghost herself was smiling, waiting for them.


	2. And Now We Depart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto only my two characters, Jordyn and Crystal.**

 **First I want to apologize for the crazy amount of dialogue in this chapter. There's a lot of explaining to be done and a lot of answers in this. Btw forgot to mention that in chapter 1 I used the title of naruto shippuden ending 33 'a promise that doesn't need words ' check it out and I hope to include more song lyrics from both naruto and fairy tail. Anyway enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think about it.**

* * *

'' Hey there !'' Mavis' ghost greeted them cheerily. For a ghost, she was unnaturally perky and enthusiastic, but her warm smile could warm anybody's heart so you couldn't help but take an instant liking to her.

'' Long time no see, First,'' Jordyn replied in an equally cheery manner (Mavis had this affect on many people).

'' Before we start,'' Master Makarov began in a serious tone, '' it's best that we explain how this mission came to be in the hands of Fairy Tail.''

Makarov and Master Mavis looked serious now. They looked at each other and then nodded for approval.

'' Your mother was a member of Fairy Tail,'' Master Makarov told Jordyn. Okay, _this_ was something she did not know.

'' It always comes back to my mother doesn't it?'' she murmured under her breath with a hint of annoyance.

'' Yes,'' agreed Mavis, '' she visited the island quite frequently while she was still a member. She especially loved to explore it. Every inch of it. She knew it better than the back of her hand; or so she thought. One day, she found a pond known as the 'Fairy's Enter' . It's said that fairies used the pond to watch over different worlds and would often travel between their world and our own.

She used to sit by that very pond often. It just looked like an ordinary pond to her but she definitely wasn't stupid. If anyone could sense even the faintest magic, it was her. And she was right. One day, she heard a voice coming from deep within the pond. A man's voice and he seemed to be talking to some sort of creature that was in the pond, like a frog. Your mother spoke directly to him, no doubt he was taken aback, and after exchanging pleasantries they soon became good friends. The man was a powerful young ninja called Minato Namikaze.''

It took a moment for everything to sink in and when it did the only thing she could say was, ''Whoa.''

Master Makarov cleared his throat and continued where Mavis left off.

''Over the next few months, they would meet when possible and exchange information about each other's worlds, both equally fascinated but could never meet each other. He became leader of his village, Hokage, with a pregnant wife, Kushina, bearing a son called Naruto. Unfortunately, on the night of Naruto's birth, a tailed beast known as the nine-tailed fox attacked the village. As Hokage, it was Minato's duty to protect the village, so with the last of his strength the nine-tailed fox was sealed inside his newborn son.''

Jordyn frowned, a look of disgust passed over her face.

 _'Poor Naruto,' s_ he thought. But she knew why Minato did what he did and tried not to judge so quickly.

''Just before Minato's death,'' Gramps said loudly, making her snap back to attention, '' he sent a carrier toad to the pond, with a request for your mother to protect Naruto. The toad dropped the request into the pond where Fairy Tail's name must've been recognized, because it passed through and entered our world , appearing in the pond. Your mother gave it to us, as well as telling us the whole truth.''

So that was part of the reason why she was chosen for this mission. The other being that she adjusted well to different situations. Besides, Fairy Tail needed Erza to keep them in line. She doubted Laxus, Mystogan or Gildarts would think about being a full-time bodyguard for a little snot nosed brat. Crystal was another story however.

''Naruto is probably nine years old an-''

''Wait a second, Master,'' she interrupted him, '' Why am I going to an unknown world that could have seriously messed up dangers? I know I'm an S-Class wizard and should handle stuff by myself, but you would never risk it in another _world._ ''

Master Makarov suddenly looked a little uncomfortable and he averted looking into her eyes. His dark brown eyes full of discomfort and sadness. Then he grumbled...

''Your grandmother was sent there to ensure that it was approachable for the chosen S-Class wizard.''

Jordyn swallowed hard. Her grandmother died when she was eight, just two days after her birthday. She clutched the necklace her grandmother entrusted to her. A pale pink tear drop shaped pendant on a silver chain, with a silver back on the pendant. The thought of taking it off would never even cross her mind.

''But it has nothing to do with your grandmother's death.''

Jordyn felt a tight knot in her throat suddenly collapse so that she could breathe again.

''We're running out of time. You have Minato's request ? ''

She patted her messenger bag where the request resided.

''Well then, all that's left is for First Master Mavis to cast the spell. As soon as she does, you will place your hand on the pond and it will recognize your emblem. So the next time you switch between worlds, you won't need the First Master.''

''Ready?'' asked Mavis. Jordyn looked at the short, green eyed ghost with her pale blonde wavy hair that reached her feet wearing a pink layered robe with a ribbon in a bow around her neck. As she smiled, Jordyn felt her heart rise and courage multiply.

''Yeah. I'm all fired up ! '' she giggled, that was Natsu's catchphrase.

Mavis stepped lightly onto the water's surface, as though it were solid ground, then slammed her hand down and shouted...

'' Fairy Enter: Activate! ''

Suddenly, a beam of golden white light rose from the pond, surrounding Mavis, her hair rising slightly. Specks of golden sparkles floating around her and the pond turned a golden yellow.

Jordyn was taken aback by sheer amazement.

''Now Jordyn! ''

She snapped back to her senses and placed her hand onto the water. Her Fairy Tail emblem immediately flashed gold.

''Jump in! '' Gramps shouted.

But just before she did, she turned to him and a tear rolled down her right cheek.

It was Fairy Tail's hand sign. The back of the right hand facing forward and the thumb and index finger pointing up. At that moment, Makarov was facing it towards Jordyn.

''No matter where you are, no matter how far, Fairy Tail will always be with you, stay safe my child,'' Makarov added softly.

Jordyn wiped away the tear from her face and nodded reassuringly towards Makarov.

''Hurry, the portal will close soon!'' Mavis warned, her voice strained due to the massive pressure and loss of magical energy.

"Goodbye old man Makkie!" she cried before diving into the pond and sinking into the depths of the water.


	3. Run, Jordyn, Run!

She sunk slowly downwards with no particular purpose, her body still and her breathing steady. Jordyn slowly opened her eyes and saw nothing but blue. All around her the shades of blue varied from aqua, marine and royal blue. She tried to recall what happened after she had dived headfirst into the water. The pond turned a sunny yellow, which blinded her eyes temporarily, and now here she was, just floating. There were, what seemed to be, sparkles surrounding her; soft small things that shone brilliantly with gold and white. After a few moments, the sparkles died down and faded until they were no more. She assumed they were the remnants of Mavis' magic.

But had she done it? Did she pass through one world and into another?

Her curiosity (and lack of oxygen) caused Jordyn to swim upwards to the pond's surface to take in her new surroundings.

She was getting closer , and closer until...

Jordyn had finally made it. Pushing her head out into the new foreign air, coughing and spluttering and taking deep breaths.

After regaining some strength, she dragged her messenger bag onto the grassy bank, before clambering on as well.

In the present moment in time, she felt the same as a newborn baby, entering an unknown place where everything was new.

The air was no longer tinged with Tenrou's magic, but there was a substance in the air she had never acknowledged before. Jordyn looked up and observed her surroundings. She had done it, she had actually crossed worlds.

The exuberant yellows and pale pastels of Tenrou had now been replaced with acres of lush green trees, tall wide and healthy. The sky above her was dotted with white fluffy clouds and the grass were thin blades of spring green. The birds twittered and fluttered above her head, each song more different and unique.

She turned to face the pond that she had just clambered out of and saw that it was the same size as the one on Tenrou (though that didn't surprise her much) , a round evenly shaped pond with a shimmer of aqua and sunlight.

Jordyn slung her bag onto her shoulder and headed northwards into the trees. She took this time to practice what to say when she arrived in the village, unaware that she was mumbling half of it under her breath.

'' Hello, the name's Lixer. Jordyn Lixer. No, no,no.'' she scolded herself, '' Too formal; 'Hey there, new ninja reporting for duty(!)' Too... um, unacceptable.''

...

Five minutes later, she had reached the edge of the forest where a large clearing was shown. She ambled over to the other end of the clearing where a slope was revealed to transform into a hill, and far away (but she guessed that she was probably in the South forest) there was the Leaf Village before her eyes. Disappointingly, there was a thick layer of wall standing between her and Naruto. You'd have to excuse the acres of land and trees.

* * *

Meanwhile...

''Per-fection!'' the boy exclaimed, purring the letter 'r' as he stood back to admire his latest piece of artwork.

The Hokages' faces.

''HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!''

''Well, it's time to scram,'' the boy thought to himself with a smile.

From afar, all that could be seen was a blonde blob racing across the stone faces, followed closely by a large group of green vests.

* * *

Jordyn looked back at the sloping hill she had just descended from. The village was within her reach and the front gates were in full detail.

Two large wooden doors that were painted green and above the gates in red was, what Jordyn presumed to be, the Leaf Village symbol.

She touched her necklace with her right hand, the hand which was marked with Fairy Tail's emblem. Then with one last pep talk of encouragement, Jordyn took a moment to cherish this memory. Her first BIG S-Class mission. (After all, she could earn a name for herself).

As she stepped closer, she could now see two ninja sitting at a table inside of the village. Seeing as they were so close to the gates, it was safe (and obvious) to assume that they were on guard duty after spotting the Leaf symbol on their forehead protectors and felt reassured at once.

Closer...closer...closer.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a sharp black kunai whizzed past Jordyn's cheek and plotted itself firmly into the ground. Just a few yards away, leaves fell to the ground from a tree nearby. A sign of movement. And the only thought running through her mind was...

 _'Run!'_

She sprinted through the gates and was now inside the village. However, the time for admiration was over.

Unfortunately for Jordyn, she made the mistake of looking back to find at least six ninja chasing after her. Donned with masks and wearing grey flak jackets.

A quick thought of admiration passed through her mind, before more weaponry was sent her way and the next thought was, _'Never mind.'_

They were fast, obviously trained hard. To be honest, she didn't stand a chance. All around her, confused and startled villagers ran out the way to avoid being caught up in the chase.

 _'I've already caused trouble, and haven't even been here five minutes. I could set a record for this,'_ Jordyn thought sarcastically, but smirked all the same.

Her clothes weren't dry yet and, unfortunately for her, left a trail of puddles for the masked mob to follow.

''Think, think, THINK,'' Jordyn muttered as she tried to devise a plan which would, hopefully, divert the attention away from her.

''Well, the sky's the limit with this mission.''

Wait a minute. If she couldn't outreach them from the sky then the closest thing she had was...

the rooftops!

She scanned the streets for anything that could be used as a boost. At last, she had spotted two men carrying a ladder, one at each end. The long wooden ladder, which had its rungs facing upwards, was steady enough to hold her weight. Although there was a bit of distance between the roof and the ladder, she could make it work. And so the plan came into action.

She moved in on her target, Jordyn twirled her way around the first man who was leading at the front. The next step : jumping onto the ladder.

Her waist was now touching the ladder's side, she jumped onto the ladder with ease, spacing her feet among the rungs to steady herself. All the while, there was a buzz in the air and her unexpected audience watched with awe. She had to work fast though, each second wasted meant the masked mob grew closer.

So without further ado, Jordyn leaped up towards the jutting balcony located above her head. She twisted swiftly in the air and landed daintily onto the balcony.

''Hey!''

Jordyn turned to see a woman with wavy, black hair sitting inside the apartment attached to the balcony. A man sat beside her on the sofa with a cigarette expertly balanced on his lip. Without a second's notice, they were both on their feet, ready to attack. Unlike the villagers she had seen, they were both wearing forehead protectors.

 _'Oh crap. More ninja; quite a cosy scene though. Hee hee,''_ Jordyn thought, before yet another kunai was thrown at her and she was pushed to, yet again, stay on the move.

A steady balance on the balacony's railing, another leap and twist and she was on the rooftop. The two ninja were too close for comfort, but the Hokage's mansion was closer than ever.

She ran wildly now, more than ever before. Her royal blue hair, which ususally rested on her shoulder blaes, now bounced and flapped in the wind constantly. The fringe which normally covered her right eye, was now flung back onto her head by the wind. The young black girl jumped from rooftop to rooftop, shortening the distance between her and the mansion.

Just four more roofs left to jump.

3..2...

There was a flash of silver and before Jordyn knew it, she was held tightly by her wrists by two strong hands.

''Hey, what the hay?!''

She turned to face the perpetrator and was instantly astonished by his eye.

Sounds stupid, right?

This was no ordinary eye though. The iris was red and had three black tomoe around the centre pupil. In a way it terrified her, its powerful gaze pulling her inside it, but at the same time she found it beautiful, majestic even. At that moment, she felt really strange, like she was trapped. By her wrists, yes, but what was this feeling...

It was the eye!

Somehow, it was pulling her into a trance, and it happened the moment she foolishly looked up.

* * *

 _''The world can see your eyes, but you choose if you want them to read the story behind them.''_

 _''You make no sense Grandma, y'know that.''_

 _''You'll learn one day, you little fool.''_

 _''Hey!''_

* * *

''Now I get it,'' Jordyn thought as she looked back to all those years ago, when she was nothing more but cocky and naive.

All she had to do was focus. Staring intently into the eye, she hardened her heart a little and felt a cold sensation in her eyes as she led her eyes go as steely and unforgiving as possible. No emotion or hurt from the past would even leave a glint in her eyes. And it worked.

The world stopped swaying all around her (which she didn't know it was doing before) and the eye no longer held her in a trance. The man must've felt this, as he frowned a little. This must've been new to him.

''Kakashi!'' There was a loud shout from behind them as the man and woman approached, just two rooftops away.

''Gotta jet!'' Jordyn grinned at the man, now known to be Kakashi.

The next thing that happened was a blur of dust and green.

Yes, green.

''I'VE GOT YOU KAKA-SHIII!'' a booming voice from the cloud of dust proclaimed.

''Uh-oh,'' Kakashi muttered.

''Oh yes,'' Jordyn thought as she seized this opportunity to free herself from Kakashi's grasp. She put her foot between Kakashi's feet and tripped him up, at the same time leaning back so that both of them fell off the rooftop and towards the ground...

And the nearing cloud of dust.

As they fell closer to the ground, they both twisted and turned trying to get the upperhand.

''Let go!''

''NO, tell me who you are!''

''KAKASHI IT'S ALL OKAY!''

They both looked down and could clearly see the face belonging to the booming voice. 'Brows,' was Jordyn's first thought. 'Trouble' was Kakashi's.

The man wore a green jumpsuit and a green flak jacket just like Kakashi's. He had a muscular phsique and was fast on his feet.

The next few seconds were planned carefully and with precision. First, she twisted in the air so that Kakashi was beneath her. He still had a tight grip on her wrists, but she would deal with that later. They were falling dangerously close to the ground and within a few moments everything changed.

The man in the green jumpsuit caught both Kakashi and Jordyn just in time.

''I got you!'' he exclaimed, before noticing he caught more than he bargained for. ''And you...''

The way they landed was quite peculiar. The man caught Kakashi the same way a groom would pick up his bride and Jordyn landed on Kakashi's chest, her legs tucked up beneath her. Exactly how she intended it to be. And without a moments hesitation, she launched herself off Kakashi's chest and continued running down the street.

''HEY COME BACK HERE!''

Running desperately, she managed to reach the stairs of the Hokages' mansion and now had Kakashi, the man in the jumpsuit, the couple from the apartment _and_ the masked mob chasing after her. Not exactly convenient, but walking (sorry, running) up those stairs and finally bursting into the hallway did make her feel pretty pumped. Gave her a sense of adrenalin.

Despite the wild goose chase though.

''HOKAGE, HOKAGE, HOKAGE!'' she yelled, racing through the hallways and knocking on every door until she heard yelling from a room just up ahead.

She dodged and ducked weaponry while all the while still running. Jordyn pushed through the door and found inside the room, an important looking old man sitting behind a desk and a frowning blonde boy. Who were now joined by a sweaty blue haired girl and a wild mob led by Kakashi.

''Thank...goodness,'' she panted, ''Are you the Hokage? My name's Jor-''

Before she could finish her sentence, she felt a sharp blow to the side of her neck before falling to her knees in agony. Her eyelids felt heavy and darkness slowly closed in on her. But before her concious completely faded, she turned her head in the direction of the attack to see a smirking Kakashi behind her with a glint of joy in his eyes.

''You bast-'' but she never did finish her sentence as her eyelids, now feeling a lot like mini weights, finally closed. And that was it...

Just darkness.


	4. Just Got Awkward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, just my two characters Jordyn and Crystal.**

 **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will keep writing though and please keep reading. Don't forget to leave your comments and advice. Also, the first scene might seem familiar because it is Fairy Tail episode 2, on Lucy's first day as a new member of Fairy Tail, she and Natsu must go find and rescue Macao. I hope to post the new chapter soon. Also, the new Naruto Shippuden episode is AWESOME. ;0 Too bad it's a flashback. Anyway enjoy the story.**

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Fairy Tail..._

 _'' Hey, you big ape! Where's Macao? Tell me!''_

 _Natsu charged through the icy cave of Mount Hakobe, searching for the unseen Macao and his stolen comrade Lucy. Kidnapped by a giant pervy Vulcan._

 _Unfortunately for Natsu, his big entrance went bust when he slipped, tripped and landed on his backside; whizzing across the icy floor. The big 'ape' now noticed the distraction behind him and Lucy quietly wished Natsu would use his brain more._

 _''W_ _hoa, t_ _hat wasn't cool,'' Lucy w_ _hined, '' W_ _hy does_ _he feel like_ _he_ _has to make an entrance all t_ _he time?''_

 _Natsu, w_ _ho_ _had collided into a wall of ice, recovered from_ _his trip and continued ranting at t_ _he 'ape', desperate for a confession._

 _''Spill it, monkey. W_ _here is my friend?''_

 _T_ _he vulcan turned towards Natsu wit_ _h a grunt, w_ _hile Lucy fled to Natsu's side for protection._

 _''You understand me, rig_ _ht?_ _He's a_ _human man. Now tell me w_ _here_ _he is!'' Natsu ordered._

 _'' Man?'' t_ _he vulcan repeated._

 _'' T_ _hat's rig_ _ht! W_ _here are you_ _hiding_ _him?''_

 _''Don't you t_ _hink you mig_ _ht be jumping to conclusions?!'' Lucy questioned, worried at_ _how fast Natsu was overt_ _hinking t_ _hings and not doing..._ _muc_ _h t_ _hinking._

 _''MAN!'' t_ _he vulcan grunted excitedly w_ _hile pointing_ _his finger in a certain direction._

 _''_ _Hey! I t_ _hink_ _he's gonna s_ _how me!'' Natsu exclaimed; getting_ _his_ _hopes up._

 _He ran to a_ _hole in t_ _he mountainside and stuck_ _his_ _head out into t_ _he icy,cold atmosp_ _here._

 _''MACAO!''_ _he yelled; before_ _he was abruptly pus_ _hed out of t_ _he mountain and fell down towards t_ _he icy dept_ _hs below_ _him._

* * *

''NATSU!'' she yelled, waking with a start. Before giving another yell, when she realized how close Kakashi's face was to hers.

''Well, it looks like you're finally awake.''

Jordyn's breathing was ragged and her heart was racing slightly.

 _'What was that? A dream...or a nightmare?' s_ he wondered, tilting her head to the side in consideration. But her thoughts were broken when she realized, she couldn't move her hand. Before realizing she couldn't move anything...

 _'Uh-oh.'_

Jordyn was tied securely (and expertly) to a chair, her hands tied behind her back and her feet bonded to the front legs of the chair. She lifted her head and, to her horror, found the room crowded with the following people inside:

The masked ninja from the gate (there were six of them)

The man and woman (and the cozy scene) from the apartment

The guy with the eye (and the hair) called Kakashi

The man in the green jumpsuit (who was much more muscular up close)

The important looking old man (who she hoped was the Hokage)

And the little blonde boy (who hid behind the desk hoping he wouldn't be told to 'get out' again)

''Well I got your attention,'' she looked down at her tied down body,'' and you got mine.''

''Let's cut to the chase,'' one of the masked men spoke up, '' if you can manage to outrun all of us then that must mean that you've had some sort of training. Which leads us to believe that you're a ninja.''

''Awwww,'' she gushed, flattered that her skills as a wizard would equal that of a ninja. But she scrapped that thought quick enough, when she instantly felt a cold pair of eyes trained on her.

 _'Whoa. Did I just feel a glare... FROM BEHIND A MASK! Huh, if looks could kill.'_

''Don't mock us!'' another of the masked men spoke, obviously quite irritated, telling by his tone of voice.

''I wasn't mocking you!'' Jordyn said, defiantly. Truth be told, meeting real ninja was a real treat, the only downside was currently being hated by them. The only way to gain their trust would be to show them the request from Minato. Now where was her bag?

"Are you looking for this?"

Jordyn looked up and found Kakashi standing there with the strap of her messenger bag between his fingers, the bag gently swaying from side to side. He had noticed her searching eyes and decided to taunt her a little for some answers.

"Actually, I was. And I think you knew that," she scowled.

Kakashi smiled smugly behind his mask a glint of evil pleasure in his eyes.

"I wonder, what's in your bag to make you want it back so badly."

Before Jordyn could answer (or at least spit back something sarcastic), Kakashi had dived his hand into her , slightly soggy, bag and was rummaging around, searching for anything of value or that could be used against her.

"What's this?"

He took out a rectangular, wooden box with spiral tree branches carved into it with golden hinges at the sides. It seemed to hold something in it...

Considering the fact, that the lid was sealed shut.

"I wonder, what's in here for you to seal it away so tightly?"

"I wonder that too!" Jordyn grinned mockingly, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Only one way to find out."

"Go ahead," she answered, her cool manner irritating Kakashi. Why wasn't she even a little bit bothered, you may ask? Well, it's simple. This was going a whole lot better than she thought. For you see, Jordyn had the common sense to keep Minato's request sealed safely away inside the box. Sealed away by her magic, so therefore only she could open it. The only way for her to open it would be for them to untie her ; so once everything was out in the open and the confusion was all cleared up, she would be able to steer this mission back on track.

Simple.

 _'I just hope this moron doesn't break it,'_ she thought dismally, as she watched him claw and scratch and pull at the lid. Truth be told, Kakashi even thought about using Chidori to bust the darn thing open. In the end, he decided that the reasonable thing to do was to bring out... that thing. Oh yes, there was no other option except to use 'that'.

So he pulled his forehead protector up over his left eye to reveal his big weapon. The sharingan. With this, he could detect any signs of hidden scriptures or traps made of chakra. But to his dismay, (and waste of chakra), he found it was a perfectly ordinary wooden box. That still didn't change the fact that there was something inside there, under lock and key, that he just had to see. Well, it was a good thing it was wooden. He had just the man for the job.

''Tenzo,'' he called, throwing the box towards the masked man standing beside him.

''I told you not to call me that,'' he grumbled, but accepted the box anyway and examined it in his hands.''Looks like an ordinary wooden oak box, but it shouldn't be too hard to open. I'll just use my jutsu.''

 _'Jutsu? What's that?'_ Jordyn thought, but didn't worry too much about it. Her magic was hers alone and can't be recognized by anyone else, but her. So she watched, with slight amusement, as the man placed his hand a few inches away from the box, and a small wooden branch started to sprout from the palm of his hand. Moving in a slow curling movement.

 _'It looks like he's using Wood-make. Just like Laki,'_ Jordyn thought, referring to the eccentric Wood-make user with purple hair. The branch moved closer and closer towards the box, before it suddenly bolted to the left, missing the box altogether.

''What the...?'' He definitely wasn't expecting that. He tried again, this time the branch moving faster. But this time, the branch took a different route and arched over the box. His attention was immediately directed to Jordyn, who sat there fighting her smirk and putting on her innocent face.

''I didn't do anything,'' she admitted, and that was true enough. ''But the only one who can open it - is me.''

Everyone in the room looked around at each other, wondering whether to trust her or not. Jordyn knew they would have doubts. After all, she did just run through their village searching for their leader. So, the only way to fix this was to make a proposal.

''How 'bout this? If I try anything funny or the box doesn't open...''

''And if the box doesn't open?'' Kakashi questioned.

Jordyn looked Kakashi dead in the face, her expression serious.

''You can kill me.''


	5. Welcome to the Leaf! (Sort of)

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the new Fairy Tail 2014 episode just as much as I did. Not gonna give any clues but the message a certain someone gave them towads the end really got me thinking. I'm pretty sure I understand it though. Anyways I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think and give me advice. Enjoy!**

* * *

''Kill you?'' Kakashi enquired, just to make sure he had heard right.

''Yeah, that's what I said.''

''Don't you think that's a bit much?'' the man, known as 'Tenzo', asked.

''Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. All I now is that I did cause a bit of a ruckus in the village. People will start to wonder and ask questions. So seeing as I'm the 'problem' you'd probably just get rid of me and restore the peace again. Am I wrong?''

An uncomfortable silence came over the room. Everything she said was true.

''Untie the girl and give the box to her.''

Everyone turned to face the old man, who had spoken for the first time since they entered the room.

''Yes, Third Hokage,'' they answered. At hearing those words, Jordyn felt a small leap of joy grow inside of her. She had found the Hokage after all, and now she had a chance to clear the confusion and gain their trust. Right?

Kakashi pulled out a kunai from behind his back and cut the rope that bound Jordyn's hands. All in a swift movement. But to be honest, with her hands close together, she could have easily made a knife with her Ice-make magic and cut herself free. But she didn't, due to the fact that it would just cause more misunderstandings and create distrust.

'Tenzo' threw the box to Jordyn and she caught it with both hands. Now it was time to mix in the magic. She placed her right hand on the lid of the box. The hand with her guild mark on it. Guild marks which they never knew existed.

''Hey, what's that strange tattoo on her hand?! She could be a spy, or a gang member,'' a female masked member ranted angrily, her suspicions rising.

''Hush child, mama's trying to work here,'' Jordyn quickly silenced the woman, who was instantly sent into a silent yet furious state. First of all, she was _not_ a child. Secondly, the 'mama' part was weird and disturbing. Slightly cocky too, with the grin she had on her face.

Jordyn brushed off the interruption and placed her left hand beside her right. Then very gentle, and with immense concentration, she sent her ice magic flowing into the box's wooden body. The carvings on the box were filled with her azure blue magic, and once every carved design was filled with her magic, she lifted her hands off the box. Seconds later, the lid popped open and inside it resided Minato's request. The thing that would clear all this confusion.

Quick as a flash, Jordyn reached out and grabbed the request, clutching it close to her chest. At that exact moment, every ninja in the room reached out and grabbed something of their own. Their kunais.

 _'Whoa, this is so cool. Wait 'til I tell everyone about this. They're gonna beg to be my friend. Me, Naruto Uzumaki, the first boy in my class to see real ninja at work.'_ The blonde boy, hiding behind the desk, was thoroughly enjoying himself as he watched with admiring eyes what it meant to be a real ninja.

Though Naruto was enjoying himself, Jordyn however, was starting to feel a little nervous and flustered. What if they didn't believe her? What if they took matters into their own hands? But, brushing these thoughts aside, she thought instead about Naruto and how he would need to rely on her. She couldn't give up now.

 _'Especially after that crazy-ass chase through the village,'_ she thought, the aching feeling in her toes would confirm this. So, she cleared her throat and turned to the old man to explain herself.

''Are you the Hokage, sir?''

''Depends who's asking,'' he chuckled to himself. Why did old people laugh at their own jokes? That is something beyond her understanding.

''My name is Jordyn Lixer-''

''Faker,'' someone at the back coughed.

Jordyn gave an irritated grunt before continuing. ''My name is Jordyn Lixer and I've been sent here from _my_ guild to _your_ village on a special request.''

''Request? We're not in contact with any guilds,'' the old man frowned. He may be getting old but he wasn't forgetting things already, was he?

''Well, somebody is,'' Jordyn smirked and with that she handed the request to the Hokage.

The room grew quiet as they watched the Hokage read the request. His expressions changed from calm and respectable to confused and gobsmacked.

''Th-th-this can't be. What kind of evil trick are you pulling, girl? I'm not gonna fall for it,'' he flung the paper towards Kakashi and Tenzo, so that they could read for themselves. Their reaction was just the same, but Kakashi's may have been a bit worse.

He started to tremble, his fingers shaking. Then suddenly he was mad. Real mad.

''How dare you,'' he whispered, his voice barely audible and a dark shadow over his eyes. **''** **HOW DARE YOU!''  
**

His sudden outburst shook the room and what he did next took everyone, including Jordyn, by complete and utter surprise. Within a few seconds, he charged at Jordyn, weaved hand signs so fast they were barely visible and had unleashed the Chidori; his blood boiling and adrenalin racing through his veins.

''No, Kakashi stop!'' his comrades yelled. They might as well have been flies to him for he payed them no attention. But Jordyn was ready, she prepared herself for the attack. Lightning sprouted from his right hand, the blue electricity buzzing with the sound of a thousand birds. But she was ready.

When Kakashi's hand was just centimetres away from her body, she leapt from her chair and gave him a sharp blow to the gut. Kakashi was taken aback (literally), and so was everyone else in the room. His Chidori had died down and if he wasn't pissed before, he well and truly was now. Jordyn stood her ground and stared him dead in the face, the ropes that bound her were cut and trailing on the floor. All thanks to her Ice-make magic.

''First, you insult my sensei and his legacy, and then you humiliate _me_.''

''Listen to me and listen very closely,'' Jordyn argued, turning her head to view everyone in the room. At that precise moment, she also happened to see Naruto. Unfortunately for him. ''Hey kid, what are you doing here?''

Everyone in the room turned their attention to Naruto, who helplessly crouched behind the desk, silently praying for mercy on his life.

''Naruto! What are you still doing here? I told you to leave,'' the Hokage scolded him. Jordyn's ears perked up at the sound of the boy's name. Naruto. The name of the boy she was supposed to protect!

''You're Naruto?!'' she squealed excitedly, a shred of hope blooming inside of her.

''Yeah,'' he muttered, not bothered to look up.

''I've been entrusted with the task of protecting- '' She was abruptly cut off by the Hokage, who slammed his hand over her mouth.

''Naruto, leave now and we will talk later.'' With that final order, Naruto left the room silently, escorted by one of the masked ninja. Just for precautionary reasons.

''Continue,'' said the Hokage, and with that simple order, Jordyn told her story. First, she informed them that the mark on her hand, was indeed not a tattoo but the guild emblem of Fairy Tail. A wizard guild. Then, she went on to explain the friendship between her mother and Minato, in addition explaining why the request was sent to Fairy Tail in the first place. However, she was careful not to tell them anything more about Fairy Tail, except that it was a wizard guild; she told them nothing about Tenrou or the pond and certainly nothing more about her mother.

Once she had finished speaking, she looked up to see the reaction on everyone's face. For most it was surprisingly calm and others were frowning, struggling to get their head around it. Most of all though, it was just pure doubt written across their faces. She had to convince them no matter what, she couldn't just fail this mission. It was a 10 year job but, she was already struggling on the first day! No matter what happened, she would finish this job successfully and would protect Naruto with her life.

'' Give us one good reason why we should believe you. First, you run throuh our village and cause chaos, then you punch one of our best ninja in the gut ; and _now_ you're saying that our Hokage thought that the ninja in this village aren't strong enough to protect his son. So he asked a total stranger to do _our_ job.'' You gotta admit, when the Hokage summarised it like that, it was pretty much accurate and sounded pretty bad. Except for that last part.

''Everything you said is right. Except for the last bit. Yes, it's true that I'm a complete stranger and yes, I've caused a lot of trouble in one day, I won't deny it. My story does sound crazy, I can admit that too. But, the one and only reason why I'm here is to protect Naruto. His dad loved him so much that he asked _my_ mother for help, someone he had never met physically, he trusted my mother and left his child's life into a guild that he trusted. Love makes people do crazy things and people do crazier things to protect what they love. Minato entrusted his son to my guild and into my care, and as a Fairy Tail wizard I will NOT abuse that trust or fail to let Naruto realize the full extent of his father's love for him!''

There was a silence cast over the room as the full meaning of Jordyn's words slowly sunk in. She let out a small sigh of relief, hoping desperately that her message and true intentions got through to them. A few moments passed, before it was the Hokage who broke the silence.

''You have a big heart filled with passion that burns bright for your comrades. Such a simple thing like this is hard to come by when you're a ninja. The slightest wrong move could end a mission in disaster, so for you to speak like you do is something to remember. With words like that it's hard not to believe you.''

Jordyn blew her fringe out of her eyesight, and let it flop back down. Her ears could hardly believe it, and yet her heart was bursting with sweet relief and joy. ''So you believe me?'' she breathed, afraid that she could've got her hopes up for nothing. So when the old man nodded his approval with a smile, she couldn't help but grin.

''Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou THANK YOU!'' She thanked him endlessly with a huge proud grin on her face. Looks like she could pull this off after all. Until he spoke again...

''One more thing. Kakashi will be your mentor.''

Jordyn turned to the Hokage, her smile plastic and nervous as sweat dropped down her forehead. ''Come again?''

''You heard me. If you want to stay in this village, you will have to train to become a ninja. We can't have you running about recklessly using magic. Especially if your not part of some sort of organization, then people will start to think we're allowing gang members. Not to mention, that if other nations even catch a whiff of this, it could start a war over power and the unfairness of it. 'Why should the Leaf have a wizard?' 'Where'd they find a wizard?' 'I want a wizard.' You know stuff like that.''

''But-''

''So if you worked as a ninja, they'll most likely suspect you have a Kekkei Genkai. Kakashi will train you and _you_ are entrusted to _his_ care.''

''But-''

''Any questions?''

''I-''

''I didn't think so.''

Jordyn and Kakashi stood there, completely defeated. He had to train her and that was that. She had to become a ninja and that was all there is to it. The only problem would be enduring each other's company.

''You're all dismissed,'' the Hokage said, waving everyone out of the room. One by one, they shuffled out, their fill of excitement was already too much to handle. It was just turning evening now and the sun was already casting its golden glow over the village.

''Just one more thing,'' Jordyn added before she left the room. The Hokage looked up, ready to answer her question.

''Where am I gonna sleep?''

* * *

 _Lucy's Journal_

 _July 4th_

 _It was a sunny day followed by a blizzard, but it ended up sunny again. I'll admit the people in Fairy Tail are crazy, but they're also warm-hearted, nice and a lot of fun to be around. I know I'm still a newcomer around here, but I can't help it_

 _I ALREADY LOVE THIS GUILD!_

* * *

Jordyn's Journal

July 4th

This is one crazy-ass village! I know I did cause them a lot of trouble but I'm gonna make up for that. How am I going to do that?

By being the BEST...NINJA...EVER!

They're gonna love me.

I hope.


	6. A New Vision and A New Challenge!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail just my two characters Jordyn and Crystal.**

 **I'm VERY VERY sorry that I was unable to update for at least two weeks now. But hopefully I can make up for it by posting another chapter as soon as I can. Updating will also be a bit more irregular seeing as I have started school again and with school comes work :( But anyways enough of the sad stuff. In this chapter, I will be finishing the flashback that I started a few chapters before, and you get an little peek into the Jordyn's life. Kakashi is still in ANBU when Jordyn arrives and I used Fairy Tail episode 3 for this chapter. You can check it out just for old times' sake. Last but not least I dropped two Naruto songs into the chapter. One is an ending from Naruto and another a Shippuden opening.**

 **Anyways I'm gonna stop talking so you can read. (Don't forget to tell me what you think and give advice).**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Jordyn slowly opened her eyes and felt the sun rays flood in through her bedroom window. The birds softly chirped outside , and the warm breeze weaved its way through the trees. She sat up in her bed and scratched her scruffy blue head, recalling the events of last night.

After she had left the Hokage's office, Kakashi had arranged for her to stay in a small bungalow just on the outskirts of the village. Outside of the village, was where most of the elderly stayed in bungalows, and also where the community gardens were placed. Kakashi made sure that the bungalow she stayed in was as close to the village as possible.

 _"For precautionary measures,"_ that's what he said.

 _'Precautionary, my foot,'_ Jordyn thought, as she dragged herself out of bed and walked to the window adjacent. With a swift slide, she opened the window and poked her head out, taking deep breaths and enjoying the nostalgic feeling. All around her, most of the elderly were wandering about on their day-to-day errands; tottering down the path to the community garden or heading into the village for much needed supplies. What harm could she possibly do to this beautiful community?

Jordyn imagined herself freezing people's cucumbers or chasing the elderly down the road screaming, ' **OOGA-BOOGA-BOOGA!** ' All the while pulling faces and scaring the snot out of them. She snickered at the stunts she used to pull as a kid, before giving an audible 'ouch' as she remembered the smacks she received from her grandmother.

''Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, you know.''

'' _GAH!''_

''Morning.''

 _''GAH!''_

''No, this is the part where _you_ say hello. Looks like there's a whole lot more to teach you.''

'' _Shut up!''_ she snapped.

For standing outside her window was none other than Kakashi, reading a book as though it were the most normal thing in the world to wait outside someone's window waiting for them.

 _'Creepy stalker,'_ she thought. But remembering all the times Natsu had done the same thing to her, she shut her mouth and was instead thankful for the fact that Kakashi was outside and not inside. Raiding her fridge.

''What the hay, are you doing here?'' Jordyn asked, regaining her composure.

''You're my student now,and a stranger in this village. How exactly were you planning to make it back to the village by yourself?''

Jordyn hadn't considered that. She would have hoped to think about that stuff later. Much later. Maybe after a quick nap later. She scrunched her nose up and pressed her lips together in thought.

''Instinct,'' she answered.

' _Idiot,'_ he thought.

''You know, _normal_ people would knock at the door and wait to be invited. _Not_ wait at the window, like a... stalker.''

Kakashi lazily turned his head towards her, his visible eye piercing right through her.

''Ninjas aren't normal.''

Jordyn threw her hands up in defeat, his cool manner annoying her to the limit.

''I'll be out in ten minutes.''

* * *

 **Half an hour later**

* * *

Jordyn met Kakashi outside, feeling refreshed and fully awake.

''Ten minutes? Really? That was a joke. You took at least twenty five. Or more.''

''Well, it takes time to look this good,'' Jordyn informed him, flipping her blue hair over her shoulder. She was wearing a white cotton shirt with long sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her cotton collar was turned down and she had a V-neck with buttons, buttoned just below her collar bone. She wore black jean trousers and black lace up boots. Her favourite outift and the one she wore yesterday.

Kakashi raised an unimpressed eyebrow, his eye glued to his book.

''Right,'' he replied in his lazy tone, '' let's go.''

Jordyn reluctantly walked by her new 'mentor', examining him as they walked. He wasn't wearing the green jacket anymore. In fact, his outfit had changed completely.

He now wore a grey flak jacket with metal arm guards and black gloves. Black ninja sandals that came just below his knee and a sword strapped to his back.

Just seeing that sword made her think of Erza. That led her to instantly think of Fairy Tail. Speaking of Fairy Tail, she never did figure out what that strange vision was of Natsu. Not _of_ Natsu, but more through Natsu's eyes.

Jordyn thought seriously about this, her mind deep in thought. What if she could see what Natsu saw? It sounded crazy, but not as crazy as saying you came from another world. So she was fine.

 _'But then again, it could be a dream,'_ she thought dismally. But hey, you never know until you try. So she decided that she would. Looking around she made sure there was nothing in front of her; they had entered the village gate and where they were going...

Hang on. Where _was_ she going?!

''Uh, Kakashi, where _are_ we going? Or more to the point, where you taking me?''

Kakashi had payed little to none attention to her since they started walking. So when she finally spoke up, it kind of snapped him out of the wonderful world of his book. ''Huh? What did ya say?''

Jordyn grunted, feeling kinda annoyed (were _all_ mentors meant to be like this). She repeated her question again and this time he answered.

''The Hokage's mansion,'' he murmured, already his mind was disappearing into his book. Jordyn looked towards the Hokage's mansion, a good ten minutes away or less. That was enough time.

Jordyn closed her eyes and placed herself back in Fairy Tail.

Booze, fights, fun. Booze, fights, fun.

When that didn't work she placed herself in Natsu's shoes instead. Or rather, sandals. But this time, something did happen. Pixels of colour slowly started to appear as though her mind were a fresh canvas being painted. Then suddenly everything went dark - but not for long. It felt as though Natsu just blinked, and then everything was placed back into normal.

She could see...

A blonde girl.

Who was standing in a cute little apartment. In a towel?

* * *

 _Through Natsu's Eyes_

 _Lucy finally emerged from her prolonged shower to find the two people (well, person and animal if you wanna get technical) who she least expected to turn up, actually barged in and made themselves right at home in her comfy little apartment. For starters, they were:_

 _-Eating her food_

 _-Making a mess of her_ **beautiful** _bedroom_

 _And quite frankly, their uninvited presence just irked her. Not to mention, they chose the worst possible time to arrive. Straight after her shower and standing in a towel. Say bye bye to Nice Lucy, and hello to Pissed-Chick._

 **''YOU** **GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE YA JERKS!''** _she yelled, as she round house kicked Natsu and Happy straight into the wall, her foot digging into Natsu's face._

 _''Jheez,'' Natsu whimpered, as he clutched the side of his cheek. ''We just came over to check out your new pad.''_

 _''Aye,'' a bruised Happy agreed._

 _Lucy's anger just went from 0 to 100. Real quick._

 _''Oh yeah. Well, what_ **you** _call 'checking out'_ **I** _call barging in!'' Lucy ranted furiously. Her anger was not meant to be messed with. And you'll be dumb enought to think she was finished. Oh no, she was just getting started._

 _''And I'm pretty sure the police would call it breaking and entering,'' she scolded, Natsu and Happy cowering at 'the wrath of Lucy.'_

 _''Come on. We were just trying to be friendly,'' Natsu argued weakly, failing to realize the mistake he made when he decided to invade a girl's privacy. Especially one who's just come fresh out the shower._

 _''This is a serious invasion of my privacy,'' Lucy muttered, half to herself and half to the nearby Natsu. But - where was Happy?..._

 _Embracing his inner feline of course by scratching up the walls._

 _''Nice place you got here,'' he complimented, while manouvering his claws and marking his territory. Either that or he was just bored._

 _''Let's try keep it that way alright!'' Lucy frantically pleaded with him. Unfortunately for her, in the second that her back had been turned, Natsu had unknowingly found another way to invade her privacy._

 _And it was in the worst way possible._

 _''Hey, what's all this?'' he questioned, as he picked up a stack of papers lying on her desk._

 _'Oh HELL NO!' Lucy mentally screamed, as she whipped round just in time to see Natsu holding clutching her beloved papers in his grubby hands. Grubby, destructive hands._

 _ **''NOTHING!''** she yelled, as she grabbed the papers and sent Natsu flying with a classic 'Lucy kick'._

 _''So you just kicked me in the face... over nothing?'' Natsu asked, trying to understand the mind that was 'Lucy' ; and failing._

 _''Yeah, maybe I would,'' Lucy argued, shaking with two tears dotted at the end of each eye, crouching on the floor with the papers held close to her chest. ''I hate boys!''_

* * *

 **Back to reality...**

''Hey! Can you hear me?''

Jordyn's eyes flew open to see a blur of silver standing in front of her. It turned out that blur of silver was Kakashi, who stood there glowering at her, waiting impatiently after calling her name umpteen times.

''Didn't you hear me calling your name?''

Jordyn was silent for a few moments, her face blank, before she shook her head with a, ''Uh-uh.''

Kakashi groaned and turned to carry on walking towards the Hokage's mansion while she stood there with a big grin on her face. She could see what Natsu saw! Through Natsu's eyes!

 _'I can see what Natsu sees~ I can see what Natsu sees~,'_ she sang childlishly in her head. With her new uncovered skill, she wouldn't miss out on any of Natsu's adventures, and if Fairy Tail were ever in danger she would know about it too.

Jordyn ran ahead to catch up with Kakashi, who had already mounted up the stairs and was halfway to the door.

''Wait up, wait up!'' Jordyn cried, the more she thought about her new found vision the more she was certain she could bear the challenge of becoming a ninja.

 _'Earthland. The world that was transparent,'_ she grinned.

''Why are you grinning?'' Kakashi asked her, as she finally caught up with him.

''Well, I'm pretty excited about this. Not a lot of wizards get the chance to became a ninja, now do they?''

Kakashi glared at her with his visible eye. Was he ever this enthusiastic? Did he ever smile even when he wasn't sure of what lay ahead?

The sad truth was - he probably never did.

''Being a ninja, is something you can't even _begin_ to imagine. Being a wizard might be rainbows and sunshine-''

''It's _not,_ '' Jordyn scowled, cutting him off immediately. Maybe he would never know what it really meant to be a wizard. But sooner or later she would find out what it meant to be a real ninja.

''My point is,'' he continued, after being so rudely interrupted, ''that once you become a ninja, you have to push all your pain and your feelings aside if you want to succeed. Showing your emotions is a sign of weakness and cannot be tolerated. Do you understand me?''

Jordyn looked down at the ground and nodded. Being a ninja sounded a lot like being a puppet. No emotions or feelings, just being told what to do and you have no choice but to follow; and with her track record that wouldn't be so easy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Hokage's voice, inviting them inside his office. They both walked inside and stood in the center of the room, awaiting their instructions. Jordyn had noticed that unlike yesterday, the only chair in the room happened to be the one the Hokage was sitting on. So she assumed, the man with the wood technique had something to do with it.

''Jordyn.''

She looked up at the Third Hokage.

''Yes,sir.''

''If you want to become a ninja it's going to take a lot of hard work and practice. We enroll children into the acamedy from the age of four to five - that is if you pass the entrance exam. Then, when you feel that you're ready, you can take the entrance exam at any age. If you pass then you become a genin. But usually the graduation exam takes place at the age of twelve. So do you understand the amount of time and effort is put into becoming a ninja?''

Jordyn nodded her head, understanding what the Hokage meant. If she was going to protect Naruto then she would have to become a ninja in a matter of _months_ , when ninja were trained for _years_. So Kakashi would have to be a pretty good mentor, and she a fast learner.

 _'Light bulb,'_ she thought, as an idea struck her like a bolt from the blue. Her idea would help her with her ninja studies, and it would give her the perfect opportunity to meet Naruto.

''I think I've got an idea,'' she said, preparing to make her proposal. ''What if I visited the academy as a teacher's assistant? That way I could meet Naruto without spooking him, and learn what I need to know at the same time. With the addition of Kakashi's mentoring.''

The Hokage and Kakashi turned to each other considering, before the Hokage nodded his approval.

''And I think I have the perfect teacher in mind,'' the Hokage chuckled, a smile on his face with his pipe between his lips, ''Tomorrow morning, Kakashi will drop you off at the academy where you will meet your assigned teacher. Don't worry, I will make sure to only tell him that you are a teacher-in-training and will gain experience as his assistant.'' The Hokage blew a cloud of ash and leaned back in his chair. His face was kind and old, his goatee slightly dusted with ash. But, the lines on his face looked tired and stretched. A sure fire sign of worry.

 _'What could the old man be worrying about?'_ she wondered. Growing up with her grandmother taught her how to read between the lines. (Pun intended).

''Oh, there is another thing I must talk to you about.''

Jordyn looked up curiously at the Third Hokage. Then she remembered what that woman with the mask had said yesterday; suddenly a deep abyss formed in her stomach as she realized what was to come. Her throat was dry as she struggled to speak.

''You're... you wanna remove my...my guild mark, don't you?'' she asked, but already knew the answer. Why did people always ask the inevitable question? Is it because, they want to be proved wrong, even though deep down inside they know they're so woefully right? That was probably what Jordyn was doing right now.

The Hokage nodded solemnly, his eyes lowered to his desk. From what he could tell, a guild mark was like their headbands. It was their pride and showed that they were fully fledged ninja, who worked hard to gain it. So losing her guild mark could be like losing a part of herself, that showed who she was. But now, it felt like she was being stripped of her rights as a wizard. In a word it was the thing that made her accepted. Made her who she is.

* * *

 _Flashback continued..._

 _Jordyn and her grandmother sat in Makarov's office, his words sinking deep into Jordyn as she tried to comprehend what he had just said._

 _''So...what you're saying is...''_

 _''Take your time, child. I know it's hard to understand this all at once, but-''_

 _''Oh, I understand all too well, '' she spat bitterly. A dark shadow formed over her face and a deep frown fell upon her features. Makarov sensed the tone in her voice and sighed. This was to be expected._

 _''My mother gave birth to me in Fairy Tail , and then left me the next day with my grandmother's address pinned to my blanket.''_

 _There was a silence in the room, as everyone, including Jordyn's grandmother, tried to understand why Alana did what she did. But the painful truth was that Makarov and Clare knew it was for much darker reasons.  
_

 _''My_ **mother** _never loved me! She abandoned me the first chance she could get, and disappeared. What kind of_ **sicko** _abandones their child just a day after the baby's born?!'' Tears were streaming down her face now, and Makarov nor her grandmother could stop her. Once she opened her mouth to say something, you couldn't stop her._

 _''Since the day I was born, people have disappeared from my life,'' she cried, clutching the front of her yellow vest top, tears dribbling down her face and blurring her vision, she didn't bother to look up, to see the pity and relent on their faces. ''My mother. Gone. My grandfather. Gone. My birth father...,'' At this point she let out a cruel laugh with no warmth in it. ''I don't even know where the hell he is and if he even exists!_

 _I don't even know why my own village hates me, and nobody will tell me anything. But all I know is that it's because of_ **her** _,'' she whispered, referring to her mother. ''I don't know what that woman did, but for as long as I could remember, the village hates me, and all they've told me is that I'm just like my mother_ _and they treat me as if I_ **am** _her._ ''

 _The room fell silent as the misery of this young girl's life was told to its full extent. Her words seemed to hang the air, like a painful memory for them to remember._

 _''You don't know what it's like,'' she whispered, her words catching their attention,'' you don't know what it's like to live in a village full of people, and still feel like the only person there. Invisible, like I don't exist.''_

 _'' **THAT'S NOT TRUE!''**_

 _Everyone looked up, startled by Cana's sudden outburst into the room. It turns out she was listening this whole time._

 _''Cana, what are you-'' But Master Makarov was abruptly cut off, as Cana began to speak.  
_

 _''I know how you feel,'' she looked directly at Jordyn, her eyes filled with a similar sadness,'' I know you feel alone and that at times it's like nobody wants you.''_

 _Jordyn looked at the girl regretfully, doubting that someone could know her pain._

 _''But the one thing that makes me and you different is that you were born into a home, and I had to find mine!'' She yelled angrily, furious that this girl was blessed into Fairy Tail and yet she can still cry about being alone, when none of it was true. None of it._

 _''FAIRY TAIL IS YOUR HOME! No matter what happens we will always stand by your side, and you can never feel alone here because this place has a way of making you feel special.''_

 _''She's right, child,'' Makarov spoke at last. ''Fairy Tail may just be a building, but it's the people that make it a guild. A home. You were born into this home, into a family , and since then you have suffered trying to look for us... But no more. Fairy Tail is a family, where you live for your comrades but die to protect them. Family doesn't have to be by blood, a family can be found in the strangest of places. It's acceptance by love.''_

 _''Acceptance by love?'' Jordyn whispered._

 _''Yep, and you've just been accepted by me,'' Cana laughed, sticking out her tongue, as she hooked arms with Jordyn. She looked at the girl with the brown hair, the old man and her grandmother. Her body started shaking, and she lowered her head so that they couldn't see her face._

 _''Are you crying?'' Cana asked, uncertainly._

 _''No,'' she whimpered, as she lifted her head. But sure enough she had big fat anime tears rolling off her cheeks, and the big eyes to match._

 _Cana laughed at her new friend, and so did the Master. Soon enough, Cana had already pulled her out of the room and was introducing her to the whole guild. While her grandmother and Makarov sat in the office._

 _''I'm going out,'' she told Makarov, seeing herself out. '' I'll be back in two hours.''_

 _Makarov nodded and reassured her that Jordyn was in safe hands._

 _''Oh, and another thing,'' she added as she opened the door to leave, ''If I come back and she's drunk; I'll sue your ass off.''_

 _Makarov chuckled at this, but still heeded the warning. ''I know you will... Clare.''_

 _With that, Clare Lixer left the building, looking back briefly to see her granddaughter laughing. Really laughing, and smiling. Jordyn's guild mark wasn't just a guild mark, it was a sign of her acceptance , and the start of a whole new life._

* * *

She thought about this now as she watched the Hokage place his hands above her guild mark; black letters of an ancient language swirled down and completely filled the ink of her guild mark. In a few moments the red ink was completely covered with the jutsu, the guild mark itself started to fade until it was no longer visible.

''There's no need to worry, child,'' the Hokage laughed, seeing the dark cloud hanging over Jordyn's head, '' This is just a temporary genjutsu, but it's strong enough to last a month or at least until it fades.''

Jordyn smiled gratefully at the Hokage, though she didn't know what the hay a genjutsu was. She took a step back and waited to be dismissed, along with Kakashi.

''Is there anything else, sir Hokage?''

''Actually, there is one thing,'' Kakashi confessed. Quick as a flash, he placed his hand on Jordyn's shoulder and as he did Jordyn could feel her body being warped, her vision blurred and she couldn't even think straight.

When she finally opened her eyes, she found that she had been moved to a totally different place altogether. They now stood in a wide open space with two balconies on either side. In front of her at the end of the hall, stood a giant statue of two hands making a strange hand sign.

It turns out she wasn't alone after all. Kakashi stood in front of her, his shoulders relaxed and waiting. Once she looked around properly, she noticed the Third Hokage and three other ninja, standing on the right hand balcony.

It kind of looked like...

''Welcome to one of the Hidden Leaf's battle arenas,'' Kakashi announced.

''Okay...'' Jordyn breathed, stretching the word out and frowning a little. Not entirely understanding the real reason he brought her here. Or why they had spectators. Wait a minute... Was the guy in the jumpsuit eating popcorn?

''Concentrate! If this is how you fight I might as well spare myself the trouble.''

Jordyn turned to Kakashi and grinned, rolling her already rolled up sleeve further up her arm.

''Well, if it's a fight you wanted you could've just asked.''

''This isn't just about strength, you know,'' Kakashi sighed, his voice monotone and serious, '' I need to see what you've learnt...

and if you're even worth teaching.''

* * *

BTW 'Can you hear me?' is the first line of Harmonia translated into English. Yes I know it was hard ;) Harmonia-Rhythem is a great song. Go check it out

The other one was 'The world that was transparent,' it's Naruto Shippuden opening 7 during the destruction of the Leaf village led by Pain. This is also another great song to check out.

Hope you enjoyed reading. Bye!


	7. Showdown : Student versus Sensei

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, just my two characters Jordyn and Crystal.**

 **I have to apologize for not updating for over a month or so. Going back to school took some getting used to, and they're really not letting up on homework. I will try my very best to try to update every week or make it up to you this half term. Christmas is around the corner and I would LOVE to do a Christmas special. That and also I have an idea for a new story based around Hinata and Naruto. I'm hoping to publish that around Christmas time but will tell you when it's out. Anyway enough of my chitter chatter, hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to give me advice or leave a comment.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kakashi and Jordyn stood before each other, while their audience waited in anticipation for the fight to start. They eyed one another cautiously, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

Kakashi frowned slightly, his mind jumpstarting into action as he already thought of his strategy in advance. He might've been foolish enough to reveal the Chidori earlier... _'But I still have a thousand other techniques up my sleeve. Literally,'_ he smirked behind his mask.

He had waited long enough - it was time to act now.

''Let's shake on it before we start,'' Kakashi suggested, holding out his gloved left hand.

''Sure!'' Jordyn smiled _,_ more than happy to oblige. Why, would she happily shake his hand you might ask? Because she had a plan of her own.

As she stretched her hand out to shake Kakashi's, it seemed as though the world was set into temporary slow motion. _That_ was the moment the fight began.

Their hands moved closer and closer,their fingertips practically brushing against each other. The Third Hokage puffed on his pipe, just as excited as the three other jonin standing beside him _._ All of them practically leaning over the rails; the momentum killing them, the tension so thick you could slice it with a knife.

Jordyn maintained her fake smile, all the while thinking, _'This fight...'_

Kakashi's fingers were twitching slightly, but his thoughts stayed focused, _'Begins...'_

 _"_ **NOW!** " they both yelled simultaneously, and just like that, they were both kicked back into the real world, where the fight began.

Quick as a flash, Kakashi whipped out his hand from behind, clutching a kunai tightly. An explosive one.

He threw the kunai to the ground at Jordyn's feet. She heard the sizzling of the burning kunai, ready to explode. Leaping back on to her hands, and entering into a series of backflips, she just about managed to escape the impact of the kunai, which had burst into life and spread ashy-grey smoke all over the arena.

The audience coughed and puffed, waving the smoke out of their faces. Kakashi stood in front of the hand statue, waiting for her next move.

 _'Alright,'_ Jordyn thought, standing in the midst of the thick smoke, kicking herself for not making the first move. _'I just gotta bounce back.'_

She slammed her first onto her hand, the ice forming at a steady pace.

"Ice Make: Dragon!"

Jordyn thrust her hands skyward, the large imperial dragon shooting towards the ceiling, above the smoke, and into full view of the now stunned audience.

"Now that; is the power of youth," the man in the green jumpsuit gaped, a piece of popcorn dangling from his bottom lip. They all watched in awe as the ice dragon rose, and crashed to the ground with tremendous impact. The ground itself now had a crater carved in the middle of the hall. The cloud of smoke rose into the atmosphere, giving her a clear vision once more.

"Huh," the Hokage gave a short chuckle, nodding his head as his earlier hunch was right.

"What is it, Third ?" the black haired female asked.

"From the moment that dragon emerged, I knew that something that big would create quite an impact."

"And cause the smoke to clear," she smiled, catching onto the Hokage's train of thought.

"Right off the bat, you can tell she's clever."

"Let's see how far her brains will get her in this fight." From that point, they cast their eyes downwards to watch what would happen next.

What happened next was that Kakashi now knew what her magic was. And even better, he knew her weakness.

He slid his right foot back just a little, crouching down slightly and awaited her next attack. For some reason, he felt a strange tingling sensation creeping down his neck. A sensation he couldn't quite shake off.

"HEYO!"

 _'There.'_

He whipped around just in time to block Jordyn's punch from behind. He wasn't expecting that to say the least.

"So, you used the smoke as cover to launch a surprise attack on me," he confirmed, his arms pressed firmly together in a cross to block the punch, but his feet still skidded backwards.

"That _was_ the idea. But I also wanted to test your reflexes." Her first was still firmly planted on his forearm, though the skidding had stopped now.

"Well; what do you think?"

"I think... I better step up my game."

They were at a standstill for a few moments, both waiting for each other to relax even the slightest. When that moment didn't come, Jordyn decided to act quickly before Kakashi got the upper hand in their fight.

She pulled her fist back, and as she did so Kakashi thrust his own fist forward. But she anticipated that. Swerving her head to avoid the attack, she simultaneously (and with difficulty) raised her left foot to land a kick in his side. Kakashi brushed the attack off by swiftly shifting his leg so that he now stood sideways. Grabbing her raised leg, he tightened his grip preparing to spin and fling her into the wall. It didn't quite go to plan though.

For he was right where she wanted him.

''Ice Make: Snake Hold!''

With that command, long vine-like shoots of ice sprouted out of the ground and wrapped themselves tightly around Kakashi's limbs, taking away his ability to move.

Jordyn slammed her fist into Kakashi's stomach. Expecting some sort of sound, but instead being met with a smaller crunching noise.

''The substitution jutsu,'' the ninja with the cigarette noted.

''AND SHE USED MY POPCORN!'' the man in the jumpsuit yelled furiously.

''Mmmm, butter,'' Jordyn crunched. It wasn't her fault if one, two , three pieces of popcorn had somehow ended up in her mouth. Besides, the rest were inedible as they either lay on the floor or in her hair.

''You should _never_ let your guard down.''

Jordyn spun round on her heel, trying to pinpoint Kakashi's location. His voice echoing throughout the arena.

''LEAF VILLAGE SECRET FINGER JUTSU: ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!''

Jordyn turned her head slightly, Kakashi's voice right behind her. When did he get there? How did she not notice?

But it was too late. That next second caused her nothing but pain and embarrassment, as she felt a sharp prod in her behind and was sent flying into the air. Right into the audience who swiftly stepped to the side so that she crashed head first into the wall.

 **"OWWWWW!"** she yelled, her voice muffled by the many layers of plaster.

"Should we help her?" the female ninja asked uncertainly, as they watched Jordyn position her feet on either side of her head and pull with all her might.

"No, it wouldn't be a fair fight then. Besides..." the Hokage began, watching Jordyn with amusement, "I think we would just hurt her pride."

As if her pride wasn't hurt enough.

But a few seconds later, she managed to pull her head out of the wall and turned to face the onlookers beside her.

The female ninja next to her had black hair that rolled down to her shoulders in waves and wore a cloth wrapped like bandages around her body which was patterned with rose thorns.

''Jordyn,'' she smiled.

''Kurenai,'' she smiled back.

''Fireball,'' the other ninja warned, shuffling backwards away from Jordyn before leaping backwards far FAR away from her.

To her horror, and nobody else's surprise, a great blazing ball of fire flew towards her, its heat was unbearable even from a few feet away. The roaring of the fire ringing in her ears.

 _'Gotta go,'_ she cringed, leaping out of the way of the fireball's destructive path.

Meanwhile, Kakashi stood inside the crater that was created by Jordyn's dragon. As far as he was concerned, he had maintained the upper hand throughout their fight. Jordyn was just put on defensive mode this whole time.

 _'Looks like I've got my work cut out for me then,'_ he wondered, letting out an exhausted sigh. _'I could be doing a lot of things besides_ ' **mentoring** ' _her. Like-'_

"Paying attention to me!"

His thoughts were broken by the sound of her voice and the certain sensation that an object was heading his way. He swiftly jumped to the side to avoid one of Jordyn's cannonballs shot straight from her Ice-Bazooka.

''That would be your main focus right now,'' she grinned down at Kakashi through the smoke and debris his fireball had created.

She stood with a giant bazooka balanced on one shoulder and a competitive smile on her face.

''Well, it looks like you've got all my attention now,'' he grinned back (though it was hidden by his mask). He could feel a tingle down his spine and goosebumps form on his skin. He could tell this fight was just about to get exciting.

Jordyn felt it too and didn't hesitate to put on a good performance. She slid her foot back a bit and aimed her bazooka at his feet. The arena was filled with the deep, booming sound of three more cannonballs being shot.

This proved to be a little to no challenge for Kakashi, who easily evaded and blocked the attacks. Jordyn saw this and switched her tactics. Creating an ice pole underneath her feet, it grew until she could just reach up and place her fingers on the ceiling. It's a good thing she was on the balcony, so she didn't have very far to reach. That, and the fact that she could see Kakashi making his way through a series of hand signs meant that she really didn't have the luxury of time on her side. So, placing her fingertips on the ceiling, she did a quick assessment of the floor and quick measurements of her attack before shouting,

"Ice Make: Icicles!"

Kakashi watched as the jagged, pointy figures formed on the ceiling until they were directly above the whole of the arena floor. They looked so fragile and delicate, and he could have sworn some of them were even swaying a little.

Without hesitation, she moved onto the next stage of her plan. Forming the bazooka in her hands again, Jordyn took aim and released yet another cannon at the arena floor. The impact this time didn't just cause the dust to rise, but the icicles on the roof to also fall.

With a sharp _crack_ , they broke away from the ceiling and fell towards the ground where Kakashi stood. Their sharp points ready to pierce the ground or pierce him.


	8. A Decision is Made

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail. If I did, life for them would be pretty crazy.**

 **Hope you've all enjoyed Christmas and the festive season, and now we've got the new year to look forward to! Don't worry about anything because a new year means a fresh start so use that chance wisely. Also I would just like to say that I have made a personal vow to write 20 chapters before I start my new story. So you've also got that to look forward to, you lucky things! Anyway here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Kakashi stood there impressed, as he watched the icicles rain down and plant themselves around him.

 _'She's got skills,'_ he marvelled from below, his hands moving at a steady pace to form the hand signs. _'But I've seen better.'_

''Firestyle: Fireball Jutsu!''

The mass of flames rose up in spectacular colours of crimson and amber, devouring the icy daggers as they fell. Once both fire and ice met, the heat created the ice to melt and a thick mist to form. As the last clouds of fire left his lips, it looked like he had foiled the attack. All he had to do now was to wait for the next one and hope he still had chakra left for a few more attacks. But whatever happened next, he wouldn't ignore the stubborn hunch that told him that something bigger was to come.

Meanwhile, Jordyn had used an ice pole to help her reach the ground. Jumping on and sliding downwards, she was grateful for the cover the mist gave her. Alas, she knew that maybe it wasn't good enough. She could already see that Kakashi's reflexes were near flawless and his sensory skills were amazing. All she had to do now was get in a few good punches and hope he would stay down long enough. Or if punches didn't work...

''I think I've made my choice,'' they both decided, almost simultaneously.

Both were about to deliver the final blow, though Kakashi's would be a lot less physical. Jordyn was practically a few metres away now, and she decided that now was the perfect time to prepare.

''Ice Make- !''

''Jordyn, I've made a decision-''

''HAMMERRRR!''

 _BANG_

Kakashi didn't get to finish his sentence as his face came into contact with Jordyn's hammer, and he ended up flying into the wall behind him. By this time the smoke had lifted, and the audience had returned to their places, just in time to see Kakashi fly into the wall.

''OOOOOhhhhh, that's _gotta_ hurt,'' the man in the jumpsuit empathized with Kakashi.

''Wonder why he didn't block it, or at least prevent the attack,'' the woman known as Kurenai (aka the lady from the apartment and the cosy scene), wondered.

''Look, he's standing up,'' the man with the cigarette noted. The rest of the ninja turned to find Kakashi, who was shakily finding his balance while clutching his left cheek.

''Oh,'' Jordyn winced, slightly embarrassed that his words only sunk in after she hit him, ''Were you going to say something?''

''Actually,'' he began, rubbing his jaw from the impact but still all the more impressed,'' Before you hit me in the jaw-''

''And you flew into the wall,'' she smirked, not being able to resist the urge to tease him.

''Yes,'' he groaned, ''I was going to say that I've seen enough.''

''So, whaddya think?'' she grinned.

''I think I've got all the information I need from you. Your strengths and weaknesses; I know what I'm working with now.''

''So, you'll mentor me?'' she questioned, her grin growing wider.

''Yes, though I had no choice from the beginning,'' he muttered.

''YES!'' she yelled, jumping up and down, and around Kakashi in a circle. ''Yes, yes, yes!''

''Well, well,'' the Hokage smiled, puffing happily on his pipe.

''YES, we've got a _new_ comrade,'' the man in the jumpsuit celebrated.

''Things will be a lot more interesting around here,'' Kurenai agreed, as the ninja all made their way down the steps to greet the new girl, who was catching her breath after all that jumping.

"The power of youth you display is incredible. So... so young, fresh and eager."

Jordyn tilted her head to the side, and tried to figure out why he was so eerily familiar.

One thing she _was_ sure of though, is that she had never see a man like this before. And just how many people can say that they've seen a man with ENORMOUSLY bushy eyebrows, wearing a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers and to top it all off he had his hair in a bowl cut.

A BOWL CUT!

It would be hard for anyone to forget an appearance like that. So what made him so familiar was a complete mystery to Jordyn.

"Oh how rude of me!" his loud voice boomed, literally shaking her out of her thoughts. ''I didn't even introduce myself - the name's MIGHT GUY! Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey! And these are your new comrades - Asuma and Kurenai.''

Jordyn grinned at him, his enthusiasm was infectious.

''Kurenai, I met on the balcony and Asuma, I have the pleasure to meet. The name's Jordyn Lixer - Fairy Tail's Blue Bird!''

''Ohhhhh,'' he awed, curiosity practically radiating from him. ''Your title shall be further explored through your adventures,'' he grinned, with a twinkly smile, that could outshine a light lacrima any day of the week.

''Looking forward to it. Oh, and by the way- ''

''Umm, Jordyn...'' Kakashi interrupted, much to her annoyance.

''I'm really looking forward to learning from you guys and hopefully I can be- ''

''Uhhh, Jordyn could you- ?'' Kakashi questioned once more. Why did he keep interrupting her like that?

''Become a better ninja with your help,'' she finally finished, letting out a small huff of irritation.

''As I was saying...'' he continued with the same level of irritation in his voice. ''Why are you taking off your shirt?''

''Hmm,'' she winced, his words like hot iron making her shrink away from him. Reluctantly, she looked down to find that she was now wearing only her vest while she clutched her shirt in her hand.

''Yeah, you were doing it while you were talking,'' Guy added, like _that_ was gonna help her situation at all. But knowing her, she would screw up her explanation one way or another. And what could she say anyway? _'I strip in the cold to improve my magic.'_ Yeah, right! Her second day in the village and already she had done something stupid.

''Well, you see...'' she began, picking her words carefully. ''I don't _always_ strip. It used to be a lot worse when I was younger, but I stopped doing that a long time and now I only do it when I'm really nervous or sometimes, very occasionally when I'm stressed.''

''Oh.'' And that was all Kurenai said.

''So, basically you stress strip?'' Asuma questioned calmly, but one look from his expression and you could tell he was baffled.

''WHOA! She's a STRESS STRIPPER! Is this common amongst wizards?'' Guy exclaimed.

''No, no, no, no, nonono!'' she cried out, horrified, ''And it's technically not 'stripping' , '' she justified bending two of her fingers to signify quotation marks.

''So what is it?'' They all, including Kakashi, questioned at the same time.

''Well, basically I'm an Ice Wizard so in order to strengthen my magic I have to adjust to the cold by, umm-''

''Stripping,'' Guy suggested.

''Yes,'' she admitted begrudgingly, ''And sometimes it's hard to break _out_ of that habit, but eventually I did break it and it only, very _rarely_ , happens. Unfortunately for my sensei, he strips every day, subconsciously and always has to be reminded that he needs to put his clothes back on.''

* * *

ATCHOO!''

''Catching a cold, Gray? ''

''Not a chance, Mira.''

''If an Ice Wizard can catch a cold then WHAT KINDA MAN DOES THAT MAKE YOU?!''

''Shut up, Elfman! I already said I'm _not_ catching a cold,'' he yelled angrily, standing to face his accuser. A few moments later, a fight broke out and nearly half the guild were involved for no reason.

''Jheez, all I did was ask if he was sick; could've made him some soup or somethin' ,'' she muttered.

* * *

''Wow, so how old is your sensei?'' Kurenai asked, being the first person to break the stretching silence.

''He's eighteen, '' Jordyn replied, thankful for the change of subject.

''Darn, too young,'' she teased.

''Kurenai !'' Asuma scolded, his cheeks tainted a light pink colour.

''I was just kidding calm down,'' she said, already walking towards the door and away from the group, who were now only a few steps behind her, and had abandoned the awkward situation.

''I'm staaaaaaaaaaarrrrrving! What's for lunch?'' Guy enquired, rubbing his empty stomach.

''Lunch? I didn't even have breakfast,'' Jordyn laughed.

''We'll just have to make it a late brunch then. How's ramen sound?'' Kurenai wondered.

''Pretty darn good!'' Both Jordyn and Guy agreed, much to the joy of their barren stomachs.

''Wait a minute, who's going to pay for all of this?''

The group turned to face Kakashi standing at the entrance of the arena, whereas they were now standing outside in the open.

''I haven't been paid yet.''

''Yeah, me neither,'' Guy nodded agreeing with Kurenai.

''And I'm still paying for the our last BBQ,'' Asuma revealed, the prices still lingering in her head.

There was a brief silence that followed before she realized that Kakashi was waiting for _her_ excuse. ''Oh, anybody take Jewels round here?''

''Never mind, '' Kakashi sighed defeated, as they all continued walking towards the ramen shop. Jordyn explained that Jewels were just their currency and not the gems, while Kakashi miserably counted the Ryōs in his wallet.

''Oh and by the way Jordyn.''

''Yeah,'' she asked turning round to face Kakashi.

''Put your shirt on and don't be late for the academy tomorrow.''

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, though there is a lot of dialogue. We will be seeing more of Fairy Tail soon, and Naruto and Jordyn finally meet properly when she arrives at the Academy. We'll see how she gets on with Naruto's generation and their lousiness. Hope you've enjoyed reading and have a very HAPPY NEW YEAR! :)**


	9. School, Glorious School

A heavy sigh escaped her mouth as she leaned against the wall. The weight of the world on her shoulders. The question is, which one?

It was early morning in the Leaf Village, and the Academy students were slowly filtering in through the gates, arriving in their cliques of twos and threes. It was a warm, spring day with an abundance of sunshine and fresh air. The birds, scattered across the village, sang their sweet, joyous songs and it seemed that the morning promised to be a wonderful day. Yet none of this was enough to settle Jordyn's troubled mind.

And of course she was thinking about Fairy Tail.

She slumped against the wall, enjoying the cool feeling that seeped into her body. For a moment, she felt calmer, the knot in her stomach lessened. But only for a moment.

The images of yesterday slowly fell into place until it played in her mind over and over like a film.

* * *

 _In the world of Fairy Tail..._

 _T_ _he day before_

 _After defeating Duke Everlue and retrieving the book Daybreak, the book now lay in the rightful hands of the author's son._

 _Unfortunately for Lucy, Natsu and Happy had rejected the reward as their client barely had a jewel to his name. And the big house he was 'living' in - rented. If this carried on, she was gonna be broke and homeless by the end of the month._

 _And it seemed that things just continued to get worse, when they got lost in the forest and ran into Gray. Who was obviously half naked. Looking for a bathroom._

 _She feared for her sanity, she really did._

 _After that, weird turn of events, the group now sat on the edge of a cliff, discussing their next move. To be specific, Gray was to be the thing that moved._

 _''Fine, I will,'' Gray huffed, standing to leave, ''and unless you want trouble you should too.''_

 _''Why do you say that?'' Lucy asked._

 _An ominous feeling swept over Natsu, sending a cold chill through his body. A feeling he couldn't quite place._

 _''Cause Erza's due back anytime now.''_

 _Well that explained it._

 _'' **The** Erza?! Whoa,'' Lucy questioned, doubting her hearing for a minute, while Natsu went into temporary shock before sliding into depression._

 _''Yep, the most powerful woman in all of Fairy Tail,'' Happy mumbled, mouth full of fish he had just caught._

 _''I can't wait to meet her,'' she fangirled, hearts flying all over the place. ''But you know I've never even seen a picture of her in Sorcerer Weekly or anything. What's she like?''_

 _That question brought nothing but painful memories. Very painful memories._

 _''Scary,'' both boys and cat answered, leaving Lucy slightly confused._

 _''Wild animal.''_

 _''Wild beast.''_

 _''More like a full on monster!'' Happy yelled._

 _It was from there that the conversation turned into a full on debate. Arguing how many mountains their monster-for-a-friend could take down in a single kick. And it was just as they were about to leave when it happened._

 _The attack._

 _A sudden blast of magic from behind left them buried in a mountain of sand._

 _''What now?'' Gray asked, annoyed._

 _''HAPPY!'' Natsu yelled through a mouthful of sand._

 _The poor cat was tied up to a spit above a_ _campfire, ready to be cooked for a bunch of rogue wizards. On the menu for them, roasted blue cat with a hint of fish._

 _Meanwhile, in the Leaf Village_

 _''Crap!''_

 _''Pardon?''_

 _Jordyn slowly opened her eyes and looked around to find Kakashi, Might Guy, Asuma and Kurenai all watching her with baffled expressions. They were currently sitting in a window seat at the BBQ restaurant, Yakiniku Q, enjoying their late lunch in peace until Jordyn's sudden outburst._

 _"Is there a problem?" Kakashi asked, raising his one visible brow._

 _"Umm." How the hell did she get herself out of this one?_

 _"I'vejustrememeberedsomethingI'vegottado. Excuse me," she mumbled quickly under her breath, her words merging together and barely audible. Jordyn swiftly rose from the table, and with a quick turn to the left, hurried to where the bathrooms were, where she could continue her brother-viewing in piece._

 _"And I thought_ **I** _was strange!" Guy said, his loud voice louder than ever. "Do you think it's a lady problem?"_

 _At this, Kakashi and Asuma, both modest men, jumped at their friend's words and looked around the restaurant in embarrassment, while Kurenai's cheeks burned a bright pink._

 _"Guy!" She snapped, signalling him to shut up. That signal flew right over his head._

 _"Or d'you think it's gas?! Cause, sometimes I get_ **REALLY** _bad gas too if I- OUCH! Who kicked me?!"_

 _..._

 _In the world of Fairy Tail_

 _''Hey! I'm serious. It's gonna make me taste funny, I just know it will,'' Happy pleaded, trying to convince his captors , that cooking a cat with a bladder full of pee was probably not a good idea. And his time was running out until a certain pink haired buddy came to his rescue._

 _''Hold it right there!'' came a shout from above._

 _The band of rogue dark wizards and Happy turned to see Natsu, Lucy and Gray standing on a cliff top above them._

 _''Happy!'' Lucy yelled._

 _''Thank goodness! Now I'm not gonna taste weird,'' Happy cried in relief, to which the leader of the wizards shushed him._

 _''That's our friend you're tryin' to roast buddy,'' Natsu seethed, cracking his knuckles in the anticipation of the impending fight. ''Sorry but you guys are gonna have to make other plans for dinner.''_

 _''You're all wizards, aren't you, what guild are you with?'' Gray asked, trying to make sense of who would dare cross Fairy Tail._

 _''I'm not telling,'' the ogre-like leader growled in a sing-song voice. ''GET HIM!''_

 _And with those words, everyone leapt into action and the fight began._

 _Gray brushed off the twins that had attacked him, while Lucy ran to the aid of the pleading Happy._

 _''Help!'' he wailed. '' **LUCY'S** gonna eat me!''_

 _And while all this was happening, Natsu, being the hot head he was, made a beeline for the leader of the rogues. But he was only a few feet away from the guy, when suddenly, the ground beneath his feet shifted, and the massive chunks of swirling sand rose up and all around Natsu, eventually swallowing him whole and trapping him as it hung, suspended, in the air , a giant boulder of dirt._

 _From within the sphere, the sand darted and danced all around his form, filling his lungs, his mouth and his nose with sand. There was just sand everywhere, he could barely breathe._

 _'Wait for me, Happy. I'm coming!' Natsu thought, refusing to let a wall of sand stop him from saving his friend. That and the fact that he was just really pissed at all the sand that kept forcing its way into his mouth._

 _He closed his eyes, and closed his mouth, tight, and then with a few shallow breaths, he began to feel the fire burn within him. Starting as an ember in his gut, before growing and expanding to fill his entire body. Lava-hot heat tingled right down to his fingertips and roared in his throat, until he finally let all that fire loose, making the sphere burst open like a piñata, and tongues of fire moved all around him. Having broken out of the sand sphere, he spat out the remnants that had harvested in his mouth._

 _Long story short, one fire dragon iron fist later, and they had all the wizards tied up to a tree, even though the victory was short lived as Gray and Natsu turned from fighting their enemies to fighting each other. No surprises there then._

 _What actually caught the attention of everyone was the half-conscious murmurings of the rogue leader._

 _''Lulla...''_

 _''Huh? What's 'lulla' ?'' Lucy enquired, crouching down to hear him better._

 _''Lulla-by. This,'' he uttered, struggling to get the words out. But time wasn't on his side; time was running out. For travelling fast across the ground, racing towards the wizards, was a living shadow._

 _1,2,3._

 _''Lullaby?'' Gray repeated._

 _''Huh,'' said Natsu._

 _1,2,3, **BAM**!_

 _''Incoming!'' yelled Happy, too little, too late as the shadow made contact and bulldozed Natsu and the others to the ground. The faces' of the wizards tied to the tree was one of absolute terror as the shadow now formed a massive hand, around the shape of the tree, and with a few pathetic uttering from the wizards, the shadow hand clenched into a fist and pulled down, forcing the tree into the ground and burying the wizards._

 _The shadow or rather, the 'master' behind it, had already fled the scene leaving the Fairy Tail wizards confused and only leaving one word behind._

 _Lullaby._

* * *

Jordyn's shoulders grew tense remembering the events of yesterday, the tight coil in her stomach had unimaginably grown tighter replaying it in her head. Her palms grew sweaty and her mouth was dry.

Lullaby.

Such a sweet word for a weapon so deadly. But why did all this drama have to happen just a few days after she left Fairy Tail. It seems this long-term mission was making her more and more anxious, and being away from Fairy Tail was proving more difficult than she initially thought.

''Hello? Are you ready?''

Jordyn's eyes flew open and she turned to see Kakashi standing in front of her, and standing beside him was a young, tanned man with a long predominant scar, running across his nose.

''Hi, the name's Iruka,'' the man introduced himself, ''Kakashi explained that you're training to be an academy teacher too.''

Jordyn turned towards Kakashi with a fake, wide grin plastered on her face. ''Really? He did, did he?'' she asked, unaware of this new information.

''Yep,'' Iruka said, ''So while you train to be a teacher, you'll be getting some experience from me. I know how hard it can be to study and stay on top of the student tuition fees as well, so hopefully this job can help you with that.''

''Well, thank you very much, I'm grateful for the job. I hope to learn a lot,'' Jordyn grinned.

''Let's not keep them waiting then.'' And with that, Jordyn pushed Fairy Tail to the back of her mind and refocused.

''You ready?'' Kakashi asked, the one eyebrow raised.

''Yeah, I guess so,'' she muttered, pushing herself off the wall and straightening her dress. It was a sleeveless knee-length kimono with thigh slits on either side and a thin piece of rope around her waist and lining the top of her dress. It was light pink with a dark purple silhouette of vines embroidered on it. She wore the dress, with dark purple leggings and blue ninja sandals to complete the outfit. It looked good. It's a shame the same couldn't be said for Kakashi's wallet.

With a final outward sigh, she straightened herself and turned to the classroom door on her left. Jordyn slid the door open and stepped through, a smile on her face, ready to embrace her new students. Ready to meet Naruto.

She had barely walked two steps into the classroom, though, when she felt something drop onto her head with a soft thud, followed by a cloud of white to announce its arrival. And very stupidly, she inhaled the dust, and felt it settle into her throat, making her cough violently. Her nose became runny, and her eyes filled with water which ran down her cheeks.

The cloud of dust continued to rain down, and all around her she could hear the whole bloody class laughing at her. She didn't see just how many kids were in the class, but just by hearing all of those voices, she could guess about thirty kids or so were all laughing at her stupidity.

''ENOUGH! I can't believe the level of disrespect in the room.''

The class fell somewhat quiet at the sound of their teacher's voice.

Jordyn brushed off the whiteboard rubber from her hair and opened her eyes to look at the kids around her. They all stared back at her with wide innocent eyes with some still smirking, albeit guiltily. Although there was one boy who stood out from the rest; a boy with a cocky air about him with a proud smile plastered ear to ear on his face.

"Do I even need to ask who would do something that stupid?" their teacher enquired, making the whole class pointedly turn their heads to look at the blond culprit.

The teacher sighed heavily - the type of sigh that meant he was repeating the same task all over again- and he marched up the stairs to where the boy sat, looking down at him with his hands placed on his hips.

"Wipe that smug look off your face, Naruto and apologize to our guest!"

"Not gonna," the boy pouted turning his face away.

"Well then, enjoy your detention after school," he said calmly, walking away, as Naruto started to protest, to the front of the classroom.

"Now everyone, this is Jordyn Lixer, and she's going to be my new teaching assistant in the classroom, albeit just temporarily."

A silence filled the room as the kids regarded their new teacher. Jordyn stood at the front grinning like an idiot, trying not to squirm under their judging gazes.

''A-any questions?''

''Why do you have a weird name?''

''Why are you a weird little boy?'' Jordyn shot back, silencing Naruto almost instantly, and setting the class cracking up again.

''Eessh, can we just get on with the lesson?'' Iruka asked, already exhausted, though the morning had barely begun.

* * *

''Alright, class dismissed.''

The kids snatched up their bags and headed out of the door, eager to get out of that stuffy classroom and hit the road home. And after staying behind to clear up their mess, Jordyn could finally do the same. Needless to say, she was a bit useless in class, seeing as she was just as clueless as the kids asking for her help, but eventually she got there in the end and managed to survive. Now there was nothing more she wanted to do than to rest her weary bones.

Out in the courtyard, there was a frenzy of parents coming to greet and collect their kids, while other children snuck off to play with their friends. All but one that is. As Jordyn's eyes scanned the area, she couldn't help but notice a child sitting by themselves on the swing under the tree. That child was Naruto. He sat all alone, watching the other kids as their parents hugged them, held their hands, heard about their child's day, and of course Naruto had no-one to tell any of this to. Just the look on his face was crushing her heart, but if anyone could change that, then she could. So, without further ado, she strode past the crowd and headed straight for Naruto who, upon seeing her coming, had surprise written all over his features.

''Naruto.''

''Lady.''

They stood there for an uncomfortable few seconds under the shade of the tree, not sure what to say to each other, until an idea popped into Jordyn's head.

''Umm..Naruto, you're kunai throwing was atrocious today.''

''Gee thanks,'' he replied dryly, ''Did you come all the way here just to insult me? If so, then just buzz off, I'm kinda busy here.''

Deciding to brush off his comments, she carried on. ''I, actually, came here to offer you kunai practice after school tomorrow. And, if you need help with anything else then we can go over that too.''

If he wasn't surprised by her appearance before, he was certainly stunned by her offer.

''Well, umm, thanks, I-''

''You're giving free lessons to all the kids?''

Jordyn turned around to see the source of the voice; a woman with brown hair and amazing dark green eyes, with a young pink haired girl standing behind her.

''Uhh, actually-''

''Free tuition? These three could really use it.''

A band of three fathers and _their_ kids stood behind her now; a blonde girl, a black haired boy and a chubby little kid. And a whole band of parents were circling around her, all asking for the same thing.

''Yes, I'm holding tuition tomorrow after school for anyone who needs it,'' she said wearily, dreading teaching all those kids by herself, and eager to get rid of the parents.

''Okay.'' ''Great.'' ''Thanks.'' ''Finally, some more help.''

There was a number of murmurs and thanks as the crowd started to dissipate, all heading home for the evening, unaware of the trouble they had left Jordyn in.

''So, Naruto, what do you say? Everybody else seems to be on board,'' she grinned, hoping that she could encourage him somehow.

He sat on the swing for a moment, seeming to mull over the decision. ''Hmmm, do I get free ramen if I say yes?''

''You get an education.''

''Bleurgh,'' he said, sticking out his tongue at her before leaping off the swing. The sun had started to set, smearing the sky with streaks of orange and red and soft highlights of yellow.

''Come on, Naruto, I'll walk you home seeing as its so dark.''

''Could we stop for ramen too?!'' he yelled, excited.

''Well, we'll see,'' she grinned, sauntering toward the gate, with Naruto close on her heels. They walked side by side, as Naruto led the way to his house, both enjoying the company of each other, and occasionally making small talk. It was only when they walked by the river that Naruto grew silent. Jordyn turned her head to see what had silenced Naruto, and found a small boy, around Naruto's age, sitting on the little wooden pier. She recognised him from class today.

''A friend of yours?'' she asked, and at that exact moment the boy turned and glared at them, his dark eyes pinpointed on Naruto, who in exchange, glowered at the boy before stomping off in a huff, leaving Jordyn to trail after him confused.

''Naruto, what was that about? What's his problem anyway?''

Naruto walked on ahead of her in silence, arms crossed behind his head. For a while, it didn't seem like he was going to answer. Until, he did.

''His name is Sasuke, he's a kid who's 'top of the class' and the one that I am going to surpass one day. And his problem is...'' He trailed off after that, unsure of what to say next, trying to form the words in his head. Upon seeing this, Jordyn placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder, turning him round so that he was facing her. Finally, he spoke.

''His problem is, everyone in his clan was killed by his older brother, and he's the only one who survived. So, he's all alone. Like me,'' he said, adding the last part with a look of painful empathy on his face, his blue eyes big and earnest.

Jordyn hadn't seen that coming, at all. She opened her mouth a few times, trying to choose the right thing to say that would make sense, but she couldn't think of anything. Instead, she engulfed Naruto in a crushing hug, pulling him into her chest.

''Umm, I can't weally breef,'' he mumbled through a mouthful of cloth. And with that, she released him from her death grip, and grabbed hold of his hand, smiling down at him warmly.

''Hungry?'' she asked, hiding her shock and disbelief behind her smile.

Naruto looked at her, confusion passing over his face, until he smiled back at her, squeezed her hand, and pulled her towards the ramen shop, and away from Sasuke, the boy without a clan.


End file.
